A Beautiful Mess
by corgiluver32
Summary: "In my opinion, you have to love them for them. Boy, girl, what have you. As long as you love each other and make each other happy, that's all that matters." A story about Kurt finding himself and the One. Kurt/OC female
1. Chapter 1: Let The Sun Shine In

Kurt Hummel. Sixteen. And waiting. Waiting for something more. More than Lima, Ohio. With dreams to become a star and to be loved and accepted for who he is, he had no one to be with. Sure, he had friends now, with Glee Club and all, but it never seemed like enough. His tiny hopeful flame with Finn Hudson had died out and there wasn't anyone else left. Even more confusing, he was beginning to question his own choices. Relatively recently something Sue Sylvester said had made him think. He really didn't know anything about love. Crushes, sure, but nothing more. There had been that brief period of "dating" Brittany, but that was not love. No one really knows what that was.

Either way, love was not something he was succeeding in, as much as he wanted to.

It was Wednesday, sometime towards the end of January. Everyone had made it over the "Tuesday hump" and already looking forward to the weekend. Not Kurt Hummel. This weekend was predicted to be as boring as the last. Glee club was only after school, and as many friends as he had made there, none of them had ever really made an effort to get together over a weekend.

Kurt sat in class during 5th period. English. Not his favorite, but certainly not the worst subject ever. The only obnoxious thing about the class was the people. He, of course, _had_ to be seated in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by all the idiot football players and obnoxiously chatty girls. People either teased and mocked him, or didn't bother talking to him at all. He preferred the latter.

The bell was about to ring signaling for class to begin, when the door opened. A girl walked in. She was wearing jeans at least 2 sizes to large for her, an oversized t-shirt with the words "Let the Sun Shine In" on the front. Her black converse were worn and doodled on. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a thin fabric headband wrapped around her head and across her forehead. She was clutching at her worn shoulder bag anxiously. She walked, unnoticed by anyone else, up to the teacher's desk. They exchanged a few words and shook hands. The bell rang.

"Class!" Ms. Berry stood up and tried to get the attention of the classroom, "I have an announcement! Everyone! Quiet down!" The class eventually quieted down and she was able to speak again. "This is Emily. She is new to the school, so I'd like all of you to treat her kindly and help her settle in to the school."

While Ms. Berry talked, the girl just stood there next to her and smiled slightly. She held herself awkwardly, yet in a strangely confident way. Ms. Berry retrieved a piece of paper from her desk and examined it.

"Let's see. Jack has, unfortunately, been recently suspended from school, so you can take his seat." She gestured to an empty desk in the row next to Kurt. She nodded and sat down. Ms. Berry then continued on with their lesson for the day. The whole time Kurt couldn't help but glance at the girl every once in a while. He had caught a glimpse of the back of her shirt and it said "HAIR: The Broadway Musical" in bright colors. A necklace with a peace sign pendant dangled from around her neck as she leaned over her notebook. There were also many buttons, patches, and pins attached to her bag. The majority of which had the name of a musical, something to do with peace, lyrics of a song, or a strange looking cartoon winking.

The bell rang at the end of the period signifying the start of reading period. Everyone stood up and moved around the room to interact with each other. Kurt and Emily stayed seated. She seamed wrapped up in an old notebook. The page she was currently on was covered with words and doodles.

A large football jock was loudly chatting with one of his friends right next to Kurt's desk. He "accidentally" elbowed him in the head as he turned.  
"Oops! Sorry sweetheart! Didn't see you there!" he said tauntingly. Emily glanced over at them.

"Whatever. Just go away." Kurt said rubbing the side of his head.

"What? No show tune? I was ready for a good song!" his friends chuckled behind him. Kurt ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said nudging him roughly in the arm, "Sing me a song! And call over you're freak friends while you're at it!" Kurt remained silent; his head turned slightly the other way.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Don't you wanna sing?"

Nothing.

"Whatever, faggot."

"Excuse me?" a voice on the other side of Kurt appeared. Everyone looked up. The girl, Emily, was staring straight into his face. Him and his friends chuckled.

"Faggot, sweetheart. It means…" The girl stood up.

"I know what you said, asshole. And I find it _very_ offensive."

"Oh do you now, sweetheart?"

"Yes. And I think that you should shut you mouth before you say something else insulting, because the more you talk the more I want to slap you right across your thick, stupid face. And frankly, you are insensitive, unintelligent, and just plain rude. Oh, don't worry; I'm just trying to help you before you say something worse and sound even more brainless! So, you're welcome!" she pushed up her glasses more on her face and shook his hand, "Hello! I am Emily Taylor, and I have been here for 46 minutes and I already want to slap you. 'Mkay sweetheart?" She sat back down.

Everyone within a six-foot radius was silent. A full ten seconds went by until everyone had turned around to resume their reading period.

Emily had gone back to her notebook as if nothing had happened. Kurt, meanwhile, didn't know what to think. No one had ever stood up for him outside of Glee Club, let alone a complete stranger.

"Thanks." He said without looking at her. Emily looked up.

"No problem. And ignore those guys. One day, they'll all be working for you."

Kurt smiled. This was a friendship waiting to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: I Want You To Know

The bell rang, signaling the end of the reading period and the beginning of lunch. Emily stuffed her things into her bag and heaved it over her shoulder. Kurt collected up his things and hurried after her.

"Hey, do you maybe want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Oh, sure! I don't even know where the cafeteria is."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The two of them walked down the hall to lunch in silence, each not sure how to break the "awkwardness". They found an empty table and set their bags down. Kurt went up to buy lunch: a bagel and celery sticks (the only appetizing meal available). He set his tray down at the seat next to Emily as she opened her tin lunchbox. It had an old picture of the Superman "S". It looked vintage.

"I like your lunchbox." He said awkwardly after taking a bite of celery.

"Thanks! I collect them. How are the lunches here?"

"Awful. Hence my choice in meal today." Emily chuckled a little and began taking things out of her lunchbox. He lunch today consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a cookie, and a small juice box.

"So, where'd you move from?" Kurt asked, spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Oh, I've always lived here." Kurt looked questioningly at her, "I was homeschooled since 5th grade."

"How was that?" he said.

"Okay I guess. I didn't really have a social life or a sense of 'what's hip'."

Kurt put a hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry." He said sincerely.

She laughed, "Ha ha! No need to be! It wasn't _that_ bad. I was able to get closer with my mom and brother."

"That's good I guess." Kurt took a bite of his bagel, Emily from her sandwich. There was an awkward silence.

"Sp," he said, breaking the quiet, "you like musicals?" He gestured to her bag covered in pins.

"Mhm! Well, 'like' is an understatement. Are you in to theater or music?"

"A little." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. The reason for not exclaiming allowed his passion for music and theater was only as not to scare this girl away. She may be a bit more appreciative of the arts, but he knew too well the reactions to his admitting to liking theater. He didn't want to blow this one, and if that meant a major understatement, then that was what it would take.

The bell rang. They both gathered up their things and tossed away their trash as they left the lunchroom.

"So, play any instruments?" Emily asked as they walked down the hallway together. She was still holding her cookie.

"A little piano, but I'm no pro. How about you?"

"I've played piano for years. My brother always made me go to lessons when I was little." More awkwardness. They stopped in the hallway as people passed them. They were just standing, facing each other, looking straight into each other's faces.

"Here." She said. She held out half of the chocolate chip cookie in her palm, offering it to him. He looked down at it.

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could." She took his hand and placed the cookie in the middle of his palm. They smiled at each other and continued down the hallway, each sharing a delicious treat, a couple words, and a beautiful moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Collide

Thursday. The day after Wednesday and the day before Friday. It was reading period again. Emily was sitting in her seat next to Kurt. She was writing something in her notebook again. She scribbled something out vigorously. And dropped the pen down on her paper, resting her forehead in her hand in frustration.

"What's wrong?" said Kurt looking over at her.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'." She looked up at him, blowing the hair stray hair out of her face.

"I'm currently in the process of song writing, but I'm in a funk and just can't get anything right."

"You write songs?" she nodded, "Can I read one?" Emily sighed and handed him the notebook. Kurt flipped through it and came to a song dated about 3 weeks ago.

"This is really good! But there's no title."

"Yeah, well, I haven't given any of them names yet. Just hasn't come to me." She took the notebook back from him and dropped it on her desk.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something." They exchanged smiles and she started playing with her ponytail.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Have you ever had a dream?"

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

"Like the kind of dream that you want so badly for it to come true and you spend hours thinking about it and trying to make it happen, but the whole time you know it's still _just_ a dream?"

Kurt paused. They looked at each other. And it seemed strange that in the 24 hours of knowing each other, there seemed to be a small window between them. He knew it was slightly premature to think this, but he really did see something in her that he'd never seen in any other human being. It was like looking into himself and seeing his soul, but in a physical form.

In the few seconds of silence between them there was an intense exchange of thought. Her eyes seemed sad, yet understanding and gentle.

"You too, huh." She said smiling sadly. So much had been said without words.

"Hey, do you want to do something after school or something?" said Emily as her and Kurt were walking back from lunch. His stomach did a small flip.  
"I can't. I'm…busy."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time." She smiled and headed off to her next class. How could he say yes? They had only known each other for less than a day! And what if, after spending more time with him, she decided she didn't really like him. What if she thought he was weird? What if she didn't want to be his friend anymore? He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, but he knew there was a possibility of her wanting less to do with him after getting to know him.

* * *

It was now Friday and Kurt's weekend was still empty. He had considered asking Emily if she wanted to get together, but there was too much risk.

"Hello!" Emily had just walked into English and sat down at her desk. She was wearing jeans, a large t-shirt, and a small yellow flower in her hair today.

"Hello, how are you today?" he asked, slightly distractedly.

"Not bad, you?"

"Okay I guess." He sat there for a moment thinking. Suddenly he turned to face her, "Emily?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

He hesitated, "Would you… liketogotothemusicroom?"

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to the music room during reading period today?"

"Sure!" she smiled at him. He nodded and turned back to face the front of the room. Why was he so nervous? This never happened to _Kurt Hummel_!

* * *

Reading period. The bell rang as Kurt approached Ms. Berry's desk.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Would it be alright if I gave Emily a tour around the school? It's just that she's new here and I wanted to make sure she's comfortable here."

"Oh, that would be lovely Kurt, thank you! Go right ahead!"

"Thank you Ms. Berry!" he smiled at her and met Emily at the door. They walked down the hallway to the music room where Glee Club always practiced. He flicked the lights on and they reflected off the grand piano in the middle of the room.

"This is so cool! It's like a mini stage and everything!" she said walking over to the raised platforms where the metal chairs sat. She walked over to the piano and sat down at the bench. She gestured at Kurt to come over, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you want to play?"

"Can I?"

"Of course!" she smiled and placed her hands on the keys. She began her piece. It was a beautiful, yet sad song. He couldn't keep his eyes off her face. The emotion filled up her eyes. He slowly walked around to the other side of the piano, never taking his eyes off her. He sat down next to her. She played and played and played. It was like a never-ending dream. He breathed deeply and felt calm. She finished the piece with a final chord. She waited until the sound died out and looked up. And although he was still looking at her, there was no awkwardness. They looked sadly at each other for long moment. Not a word was uttered, yet so much was said. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Then he felt something warm press against his body. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her, with her arms around his neck. Emily and Kurt sat there for what seemed like an eternity, in a warm and understanding hug. He buried his face in her shoulder. They remained that way until the loud, distant sound of the bell rang out. They broke apart and stood up. She reached into her hair and pulled out the small yellow flower. She tucked it into the breast pocket of his shirt. She looked up at him and smiled.

"We should go." She said quietly.

"If we must."


	4. Chapter 4: Popular

CHAPTER 4:

He took a deep breath. Kurt walked over to Emily, who was at her locker unloading and loading things in and out of her locker into her bag.

"Hey, Emily." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Emily shut her locker door and walked with him down the hall.

"So, are you doing anything over the weekend?" she asked. It was the end of the day and the usual buzz of the hallway before the weekend was prominent.

"Nothing really. You?"

"Yeah, same here. My mom's going out of town, so I'm stuck at the house for the weekend." Kurt swallowed.

"Would you like to come over and, you know, hang out? Or whatever it is kids do on the weekend."

Emily giggled a little, "Sure! I'll just need a ride home later."

"Yeah, sure, no problem!" he was just relieved she hadn't run away from him after the words 'hang out'. They walked out into the sun and onto the bus. They were the first ones on and were soon joined by only about five other people.

Kurt leaned over to talk to Emily, "There aren't usually too many people on the bus on a Friday afternoon." The bus continued on its route. It rolled to a stop at a large white house with a long driveway.

"Is this your house?" said Emily, looking up at it through the bus window. He nodded silently and got up and off the bus. She followed him to the front door. He unlocked it and let them both in.

"Dad?" he called into the house, "dad? Hello? Are you home?" there was no reply.

"Do your parents work?" she asked following him into the kitchen area.

"My dad does, but sometimes he's home early."

"What about your mom?"

He paused. "She died awhile back."

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. There was an awkward silence.

"I know what it's like, you know." She said after a moment. He looked up at her, a little questioningly.

"My dad died when I was ten."

"Sucks doesn't it."

"Yeah." They were standing at opposite sides of the counter, both of them looking at their feet.

"So," she said, trying to break the tension, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't really care. To be honest, I haven't done too much 'hanging out' with people."

"That makes two of us." She said smiling. There was a pause.

"We could just do some homework or something." She suggested. He agreed and they grabbed their bags from the hallway. Kurt led the way to his downstairs room. It was clean and smelled of fruit like it usually did. Emily sat down on the couch cross-legged and began taking out some of her notebooks. Kurt sat down as well and took out a few folders and binders.

After finishing math, English, and science homework, Kurt discovered that Emily was extremely intelligent. She was especially good at math.

Emily and Kurt sat back and talked. They talked for about an hour when footsteps were heard from upstairs.

"Kurt? You home?" called a voice down the stairs.

"I'm down here dad!" he yelled. Mr. Hummel came down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt." He said, "Who's this?" he asked nodding to Emily.

"Oh, this is Emily. Emily, this is my dad." She got up and walked over to Burt and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you! You have a beautiful home!" she said. Burt looked slightly taken aback.

"Oh, well, thank you! And it's very nice to meet you, Emily." A small electric tune suddenly emitted from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Sorry! It's my mom." She answered the phone.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two at it then." He retreated back upstairs.

Emily, still talking on the phone, turned her back to Kurt, "Are you serious?… I don't know!… I've only been at school for three days… well, sort of, but that's kind of awkward… yes mom… ugh, can I call you back?… okay, bye." She hung up the phone. Emily turned around, rubbing her forehead.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, more annoying than anything though."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"I don't know. Ugh, this is really awkward and annoying…!"

"What is it?"

She paused. "Okay, here's the thing. My mom is out of town this weekend for work, and she accidentally took my set of house keys with her. So now I can't really get into my own house for the next two days and my cactus needs watering!"

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah sorta. My mom suggested I stay with a friend, and right now you're my only friend. But I can just call my grandma to come get me."

"How far away is your grandmother?"

"Five hours?"

"Okay, I'm not going to make your grandmother drive a ten hour round trip to pick you up when you can just stay here!"

"Are you sure? Cause I really don't want to be a bother or…"

"You're not being a bother!" he said, half laughing, "just let me ask my dad." He went up stairs for a little bit. Kurt came back down, smiling.

"He said that it's fine as long as we finish our homework and don't wreck the house whenever he goes out."

"Small price to pay in my opinion!" she smiled, "and thank you so much for this. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it!" they sat back down on the couch, "what are you going to do about clothes and stuff? You can't tell me you're going to wear the same thing twice."

Emily laughed at his seriousness, "I didn't really think about it!"

"You can probably just borrow some of my older stuff. It sounds weird, but I could probably find you a few things that would fit. And I'm sure we have some unused toothbrushes and stuff."

"Oh my God, thank you so much!"

"No problem. Actually, I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"You're opening up an opportunity for a makeover!"

"What?"


End file.
